The Young and The Old
by Clarenova
Summary: *Update&Repost edition* A story about a young hare with a odd past and a darkened future. Will she fit in as a Salamanastron hare? Or will she be the doom of many others? R
1. The Young and The Old 1

The Young and The Old

Young Daleria looked at the setting sun cresting the fire mountain Salamandastron. She was a young hare, sent to train and join Lady Consellariel's Long Patrol. Daleria sat atop a sand dune unsure of entering the majestic mountain, unsure of what was to come. She packed up her things into her haversack and set off towards Salamandastron at a fast dogtrot.  
  
*****  
  
Inside the forge room of Salamandastron was Lady Consellariel, a strong leader but kind hearted and helpful to any new recruit. She listened to the lookout's report.  
  
'A young hare approaching?'  
  
'Yes marm, she should arrive by about two hours after dawn.'  
  
'Good work. Send in Colonel Galde will you?'  
  
'Yes marm.'  
  
The scout left the forge, shutting the massive wooden door silently. Consellariel moved over to a ledge seat near the window and sat down. She watched a small figure moving closer in the dwindling light of the day and smiled inwardly. Consellariel had received a letter from Abbess Jemerian early that season, she remembered part of the letter clearly.  
  
'Dear Lady Consellariel of Salamandastron,  
Redwall Abbey has a new arrival, a young hare by the name of Daleria. She came to our Abbey, alone and lost. She was heading towards Salamandastron, towards her life ambition of joining the famed Long Patrol. She rested with us for about a week, and has set off to your mountain. Please do look after her well. She is an honest and hardworking creature, and I can see the light of battle burning in her eyes. I hope that she will be a valuable addition to your Long Patrol,  
Yours truly,   
Abbess Jemerian'  
  
Yes, she would personally train this young one, Consellariel thought inwardly. That young hare was something others were not. Daleria... Daleria... She was special. She was different.  
  
*****  
  
Vaxial! Vaxial! None on neither land nor sea was more brutal, merciless and heartless as Vaxial! None knew who or what this strange but powerful creature was, but he commanded a great horde. Vaxial! He lived in the shadows, flitting in and out of light and dark. Yet he knew every thing going on around him, and he dealt with it with an iron fist of power. His great horde of a thousand slew and plundered wherever they went. They wreaked villages and destroyed many areas. Yet they were organised and totally obedient to their master. Vaxial! He would get that Arielad... and nothing was going to stop him.  
  
*****  
  
Colonel Galde entered the large candle illuminated forge. Saluting the badger lady, he spoke.  
  
'You asked for me, m'lady?'  
  
'Yes, Colonel. You and I alone know who she is.'  
  
'What? Who is who, marm?'  
  
'She. The young hare Daleria.'   
  
The Colonel looked at Consellariel, his face straight, but his mind flying with thoughts about Daleria. Not her! It couldn't be!   
  
'I know what you are thinking Colonel. Surely this must be a story, or a coincidence. Well Colonel, it is not. The inscriptions in stone prove it.  
  
_The young one with fire in her eyes,  
the vision of tomorrow.  
The destined one to destroy the vermin,  
Vaxial the destroyer.  
The young of the Good must prevail,  
over the old of the Bad.  
Airelad! Airelad! Airelad!  
The blood of my flows in her veins,  
beyond what she can be.  
In battle for honour and good will she see,  
the light that she carries for all that she will lead.  
Airelad! Airelad! Airelad!  
Forever in the stones of Salamandastron,  
the leader of the waiting,  
the one has arrived... _'  
  
'M'lady... what shall we do?'  
  
'There is nothing we can do Colonel. All we can do is train her well. She will have to find what she needs to go on inside of herself. As long as she does, Daleria is unstoppable.'

*****  
  


As Daleria finally reached the mountain as the dawn peeked out over the horizon, she sighted a group of hares outside its entrance. A tall and militaristic looking hare came up to her.  
  
'Welcome to Salamandastron. We have been expecting you. My name is Captain Joseph Rinelly Gerina. Pray tell me, what is yours?'  
  
Daleria answered, feeling quite sure of herself now  
  
'Daleria sah!'  
  
'I see. Come along, I'll show you to Lady Consellariel.'  
  
Daleria was led into the mountain. Hares of every age were around her. She was led through winding corridors carved into the stone, upwards toward the forge room.   
  
Captain Joseph pushed the wooden door open, saluted smartly and said,  
  
'New arrival marm! Daleria is the name she goes by.'  
  
Consellariel eyed Daleria, who look very tense, yet confident all the same, up and down.  
  
'Very well captain, dismissed.'  
  
Joseph saluted again then wheeled around and left.  
  
Consellariel smiled and turned towards Daleria.  
  
'Welcome to Salamandastron. So you are Daleria. Why do you come?'  
  
Daleria's tense face melted away for a while, relieved at the badger lady's smile, but only for a moment. It hardened like stone and her voice turned grim and was filled with a burning hatred like none Consellariel had heard before.   
  
'To train and join the Long Patrol, marm. My family was slain by the vermin scum named Vaxial, who I have sworn to destroy!'  
  
Consellariel was touched by the young hare's horrible past.  
  
'Oh... You own no weapon?'  
  
'None marm. A mere simple sling, my weapons were taken by Vaxial and his horde.'  
  
'All right. I shall see that you begin personal training with my Colonel, Galde, soon. Meanwhile, go to the wall and choose a weapon. Choose wisely. It may last you a lifetime.'  
  
Not rushing at all, Daleria walked towards the selection of armoury. Knowing that she was in her own element, she took her time in selecting a good blade. Running her eyes through the many perilous blades there were, she rested her paw on a long sabre. Picking it up along with its sheath, Daleria flicked it around like an expert, twirling it and slashing at the air, testing its superb balance.   
  
'You know a lot about blades and how to use them?' Consellariel questioned.  
  
'I was brought up using them. My family was constantly under attack by vermin, but Vaxial proved too much for us to handle. I was fortunate to escape with my life.'  
  
'So you are. Let's see how good you really are then.'  
  
Consellariel took up a sabre herself and engaged in soundless swordplay with Daleria. Both were experience in swordplay, neither calling out tips or hints to the other and steel clashed against steel.  
  
Daleria had a tense look written on her face, yet her movements were controlled and smooth, slow yet managing to counter every stroke given by Consellariel and delivering more back. Finally, with that of a experienced fighter, Daleria, if even lazily, disarmed Consellariel with a quick fleeting flick of her paw. Consellariel's sabre flew through the air, whirling around. Daleria's paw shot out into the flying blur of steel and withdrew the sabre calmly with out even scratching herself and handed it back to Consellariel, who had a look of disbelief written on her face.  
  
'Well young one, I have never seen any creature play with a sabre like you did, and I have never seen any creature disarm me!'  
  
Shuffling modestly on her footpaws, Daleria replied,  
  
'It was quite easy... I never found swordplay hard.'  
  
'All right... Well go down to Colonel Galde, he'll assign you a dormitory bed, then you can go to the mess hall for lunch.'  
  
*****  
  
'Yes, yes... Salamandastron will fall under my power after I get that Arielad! None will defeat Vaxial! None! Gall! Listen to me!'  
  
A sly looking water rat came into view in the dimly lit cave chamber. The cave had shadows all around, lighted only by a few candles. The water rat swallowed, knowing that Vaxial with his dagger could be anywhere, flitting around the small cave chamber, hiding in the shadows, watching his every move.  
  
'Yes master?'  
  
'I want you to take 30 of my best trackers out and scout around the mountain. Find all entrances, openings or any kind of escape route possible. Report back to me in 3 days. Or else.'  
  
'Y-yes m-master.' Stammered the water rat.  
  
'Now get out of my sight before I decide to slay you! I want to be alone!'  
  
Gall the water rat scurried out like a timid mouse, out of the chamber


	2. The Young and The Old 2

Daleria gazed around her new dormitory. There were 4 beds, neat and small, all with a chest at its foot. Over the head of the bed were 2 hooks of which to hang all weapons. Sighing in happiness, she unslung her haversack onto the bed and unpacked. Finally she carefully placed her sabre on the hook and left for the mess hall, where she would be facing all the other hares for the first time.  
Feeling quite self-conscious, she stepped into the hall. The hall was large, with a high ceiling. Lanterns hung down from it, illuminating the area. Daleria sat herself down on a bench, next to two others. They soon got to know each other.  
  
'My name is Galedeep and that chap over there's Reaprun. Who are you?'  
  
'Oh... I'm Daleria.'  
  
Hearing the name, Galedeep raised his voice,  
  
'Daleria? Is it true that you disarmed Lady Consellariel?'  
  
Every hare in the mess hall turned their heads to Daleria, from officer to recruit, all craned to hear what happened. By this time Daleria had turned quite red, her long ears turning pink.  
  
'Erm... Yes.'  
  
A murmur ran through the room. Just then, Consellariel entered and a respectful hush fell. Smiling, she addressed the hares.   
  
'I am quite sure that all of you have heard all about what happened in the forge room today, and many do not believe it. Well if Daleria agrees, we could have a little match of swords. What do you think?'  
  
This met with much cheering and hooting. Clearing her throat to gain attention, Consellariel looked at Daleria,  
  
'That is _if_ she agrees.'  
  
Everybeast's eyes centered onto Daleria.  
  
'I think its quite fine chaps.'  
  
All further words were drowned out by cheering.  
  
The tables were cleared and pushed off to the sides. Everybeast had his or her blade with her. Daleria challenged anybeast to beat her.  
  
Sergeant Longrunn came up. A hush fell. Every hare knew that Longrunn was the most skilled beast to wield a sword on Salamandastron.   
  
Wearing a confident smile that made her casual pose look disarming and even careless, Daleria played with the hilt of her sabre. Longrunn, however, narrowed his eyes, sabre raised, on guard.  
Daleria saluted the Sergeant, signalling the fencing to begin.  
Longrunn slashed forward viciously and gave a twist to the hilt, which would have disarmed any otherbeast. Daleria however, kept the casual smile on her face, though her body was bunched up like a tight spring. Giving a twist at her hilt at the exactly same moment when the blades clashed locked both blade to blade, causing the Sergeant to hesitate. This was all Daleria needed. Giving her sabre a circular twist and a jerk upwards, she sent Longrunn's sabre twirling through the air, carving its way point up in a spiral then dropping, still vertically, as if in slow motion, straight into Daleria's paw. She caught it deftly, put on a disarming smile and presented it back to the stunned Sergeant.  
  
*****  
  
'Waleb! Come here!' Vaxial shouted from the shadows.  
  
A vixen entered into the chamber. She was white, totally white from ear tip to tail tip. Her charcoal eyes burned into one's heart, it contained an unquenchable fire that made others fall into her trance and fall at her feet. The most beautiful face ever to adorn vermin was adorned on her, a smile that could melt anybeast played on her lips. She seemed to give out an aura around herself, a dim white glow.  
Her musical voice rang out, loud and clear  
  
'You want me, my lord?'  
  
'Yes I want you vixen. Don't try to play that charm on me. I want you to capture a certain hare from the very folds of Salamandastron and you are not going to fail me. Here is how...'  
  
******  
  
By this time, only one beast had not challenged Daleria. All the others lay defeated. That one was Refavua, a male hare only slightly older that Daleria. He too wore that kind of smile on his face. Both knew that they had tough competition.   
  
Saluting each other, the swordplay commenced.   
Both hares played with skill and speed, toying with the other's skills. Both evenly matched, they smiled at each other still, though both were concentrating on the way their blades clashed against the other's. Finally, Daleria decided that was enough. Pushing the level of her skill up further, she played with the sort of skill Refavau could not equal. She knew that she could do much better than this, but she found no reason to exert herself. Twisting her blade flat and thrusting forward then slamming down on Refavau's blade tip sent his blade spinning towards her. The audience gasped as the perilous blade flew towards Daleria. Calmly, all the haremaid did was hit the tip of Refavua's blade upwards then shot out with amazing speed and swung hers horizontally, making Refavua's blade seem to suspend itself in midair for a second before she grabbed it by the hilt and, like she did to every other hare, present it back to him, with a smile on her face.

*****  
  


Waleb the vixen crept up to the great mountain Salamandastron in the dead of the night. All around her was silent and still. No breeze ruffled the night air, no star shone through the dark blanket that covered the sky. The soft wavelets that lapped against the shore were seemingly muffled as if the dark presence of the fox silenced it. Forward she crept.  
  


*****

  
In the dormitory, Daleria tossed and turned. Her first night was proving to be restless. She looked at the other three hares, Fleetpaw, Stargaze and Vale. All fast asleep. Sighing, she turned towards the dormitory door, which was wide open.   
A glint of snow-white fur. The tip of a bushy tail. A small bottle. Scenes from Daleria's past flashed through her mind.    
She took instant action. Silently grabbing her sabre, Daleria opened the chest and took out a short length of rope. Taking a deep breath of air through her mouth, Daleria watched the creature set the small bottle onto Fleetpaw's chest and turn her back to Daleria. Daleria moved with lightning speed. Gripping sabre in one paw and rope in the other, she moved up to the creature. She threw the rope over the creature's neck, held it there, grabbed the small bottle, waved it for a second under the creature's muzzle then threw it out of the window. The creature immediately stopped struggling too hard, but was clearly awake. Twisting the rope so that it did not strangle the creature but held it's head high, Daleria tugged the beast's head towards hers.  
  
'Waleb! So we meet again. I swore to kill the creature that murdered my family and I still go by it!'  
  
As Daleria's eyes looked into Waleb's, it was filled with cold, mad fury. The vixen had gone cold with fear, now fully awake and screaming for help. Daleria countered by shouting into her face.  
  
'You thought I was asleep, didn't you? You thought you were going to use the same bally technique you did that murdered the rest of my family?!?! No you won't vixen. No more of that scented sleeping stuff. NO MORE! You die tonight, vermin!'  
  
By this time, Daleria had pushed Waleb against the dormitory wall and had her sabre raised, ready to slay the fox.  
  
_'Clang!'_  
  
A short dagger flew through the air, struck Daleria's sabre right on the tip and sent both blades flying through the air and thudding into the wooden post of Daleria's bed.  
  
'Stop! Colonel, grab her, Sergeant, take the fox.'  
  
Colonel Galde forcefully peeled Daleria, who was struggling with a crazed look on her face, off the relieved vixen. Sergeant Longrunn removed the rope from the vixen's neck, which were now scarred with long rope burns, and bound her paws together. Lady Consellariel started to reprimand Daleria.  
  
'What were you thinking!? Young Daleria, no Long Patrol hare takes revenge upon another creature, not to mention kill the beast! You should have simply brought her to me to deal with! Did you know that her screams and your yells woke all my officers?!'  
  
All Daleria could do was shuffle her feet and look at the cold stone floor. Lady Consellariel cocked her head towards the other 3 sleeping hares.  
  
'Taremin, what's wrong with them?'  
  
Taremin was the best medic on the mountain. Before she could walk over to the 3 beasts, Daleria spoke up.  
  
'The Corrin Flower herb. Mixed with a drop of boiled Deadly Nightshade and essence of Reciea. Gives out a pungent smell, which leaves those who sniff it deeply knocked out for about 3 hours. Also a deadly poison.'  
  
'So that is the use of the Corrin Flower...'  
  
Consellariel shook her head.  
  
'That is beyond the point. Colonel, get all my officers into the forge. I need to speak with them. You too Daleria, you can get to know them there. Leave the three to outsleep the effects of the potion. But first, get changed all of you. It's nearly dawn.'  
  
*****  
  
"Piang!'  
  
The shattering of a glass beaker contacting with stone wall was followed by a shout of outrage.  
  
'FAILED? FAILED? OUT ALL OF YOU! OUT!'  
  
Vaxial screamed at the fleeing vermin, took out his bejewelled dagger, flung it and slew a rat that was not quick enough.  
Pulling his dagger out and wiping it on the tunic of the fallen rat, the merciless killer kicked the limp body out of the chamber.  
  
'No matter... I will have you, Airelad! I will have you!'

*****  
  


Daleria sat on the window ledge of Lady Consellariel's forge, ears drooping but still glaring at the vixen, who was put well away from her, next to Colonel Galde. The badger lady spoke.  
  
'Since it is only Daleria's first day here, I find it only fair to introduce my officers to her.'   
  
Pointing to the first four, she continued,  
  
'Those three are Corporal Bueatrill, Lieutenant Dallaw, Captain Joseph and Captain Paragon.'  
  
She waved her paw at the remaining 5.  
  
'You've already met Colonel Galde, Sergeant Longrunn, those 3 are Drill Sergeant Mianent, Major Clandestine and Brigadier Remora.'  
  
With a wave of her big paw, she dismissed the subject.  
  
'Anyway, the more important subject instead of exchanging names here is this vixen,'  
  
Fixing a glare on Waleb, Consellariel continued,  
  
'and a certain young recruit.'  
  
Daleria's ears drooped even lower, if that were possible.  
  
'Firstly, I want to recall one of the virtues of a long patrol hare. As young Daleria is new, I will repeat it. Never take revenge on a helpless creature. Still I find it no reason for a sensible young woodlander to kill a helpless vermin, even _if_ the vermin was trying to kill. Every creature has a right to live. We need this vixen anyway. Still, I have to issue a punishment. I will have to take your sabre away and keep it until your training is complete. For the meantime, the Colonel will lend you a training sabre.'  
  
A look of complete disbelief crossed Daleria's already sad features.  
  
'But....bbutt..!'  
  
'No buts young missie. That is an order. Now for a more pressing issue.'  
  
Turning to Waleb, Consellariel's voice turned harsh and cold.  
  
'You! Vixen! Where is Vaxial hiding! Tell me!'  
  
Waleb didn't say a word, her face stony and unmoving. That was a wrong move. Consellariel grabbed her.  
  
'TELL ME!'  
  
Shaking, the vixen answered, stuttering and mumbling.  
  
'Moovvinngg tooo Rr-eedwall foorr ffeeasstt..'  
  
Dropping the vixen, Consellariel started barking out orders.  
  
'Drill Sergeant, get a thousand hares ready to march out at dawn in three days, fully packed and rationed. Colonel, Major, get Daleria training, and fast. We need her. Here!'  
  
Throwing the sabre back at Daleria, the badger lady pulled her up.  
  
'Your training starts now.'  
  
Daleria was stunned.  
  
'Now. Yes NOW! Come on. Move off to the training room both of you. I'll bring her.'  
  
Motioning to the two officers, the first day of Daleria's training started.


	3. The Young and The Old 3

Vaxial was in his long flowing black cape. He looked down from his high ledge. A thousand vermin stood before him. Flowing like a blanket of evil. Moving like a cloud of destruction.   
  
'Forward!'  
  
The horde moved forward. Towards Redwall Abbey in Mossflower country, to break the peaceful spell that surrounded it.  
  
*****  
  
'Throw!'  
  
The javelin struck bullseye, quivering with the force it was thrown, dead centre.  
Daleria was discovering she had amazing aim. Arrows, javelins, slings anything, everything. It was as if she couldn't miss. It was the second day of her training and she had come a long way. It amazed her trainers, her speed and aim was unlike any otherbeast they had seen.  
  
'All right, all right!!! Stap me whiskers, yore a good young one.'  
  
Lady Consellariel came up to the training room.  
  
'Everything fine, colonel? I heard a loud thud coming from here.'  
  
'Oh nothing much marm. Young Daleria here has just murdered the bally ole marker.'  
  
'She is ready?'  
  
'As ready as we could make her in two days. I've never set eyes on anybeast that could learn so bally quickly!'  
  
'The faster the better, Colonel. Then take her in your patrol, Major. She looks ready enough. Come then, time for lunch.'  
  
They moved off to the mess hall. All was quiet. None of the hares joking or talking. The air was thick with thoughts of what was to come the next day.  
Silently, Daleria joined the table and began to eat; though her stomach was churning so much she was not sure if the food would be accepted. She had seen battle many times with her family, but never had she been to a feast. What was more was that she might even encounter her lifelong enemy, Vaxial.  
Lady Consellariel would tell her about it later.  
The food was finished, and Daleria followed Consellariel to the forge, along with Major Clandestine and her patrol, consisting of 8 other hares.  
  
'You will get to Redwall as fast as you can, join the feast like any otherbeast, the vermin will not think much. But you will not be able to go in all your ragged tunics. You much go finely dressed. The feast is a big and important one, all the main figures of Mossflower will be there. I will send you as 'escorts' in my place. But make sure that the Redwallers take no notice of the vermin. Lets see.... Shall we get you two finer attire? At least a elegant smock or something like that'  
  
Immediately the major and Daleria's jaws dropped. They started protesting profusely.  
  
'Marm!! No!!! Vermin, I can handle, but a nice smock is more than I can take!! Spare us!'  
  
'Yes, marm! Please! Can we go the way we are?'  
  
'Please? The Redwallers wouldn't notice!'  
  
But the badger lady's choice was final. They would be bringing nice and acceptable clothes meant for a feast.   
Despite endless pleas.   
  
*****  
At the kitchens of Redwall Abbey, chaos reigned.

  
Abbess Jemerian and Friar Verla was at wits end, trying to stop any accidents from happening and a the same time get the unwanted creatures out so work could resume.  
  
'No! Foremole! Please! Put that pan down!'  
  
'Stop that dibbun! My raspberries!'  
  
'Fulk, stop running around this instant! You could get hurt! No! Stop!!!!'  
  
The Abbess could stand it no longer. Grabbing to large copper pans, she slammed them together.  
  
'CLANG!'  
  
'Stop! Silence!'  
  
Everybeast stopped and stared at the fuming abbess.  
  
'All beasts not under Friar Verla, leave now! NOW!'  
  
There was no questioning the Abbess as the abbey prepared for the feast yet to come...

*****  
  


Major Clandestine and Daleria stood to attention in the forge. Lady Consellariel paced up and down, reeling out orders.   
  
'You are both going on a very dangerous mission, trekking alone through Mossflower Woods, with a thousand vermin and a ruthless murderer who is after Daleria's blood. You have to be quick. Beat them to Redwall and get in. Be sure to have a guard on the walls, but make sure the Redwallers don't notice. However Abbess Jemerian must be notified and kept updated.'  
  
'Yes marm!'  
  
'Don't do anything rash; it could cost you your life. If the vermin swarm, make sure the guests are all safe and let nobeast out of the abbey. Dibbuns must be looked after with utmost care. If one is captured...'  
  
The badger lady whirled around and looked Daleria straight in the eye.  
  
'And don't even _think_ of going after Vaxial. Lifelong enemy or no lifelong enemy.'  
  
Sighing, the badger lady sat at the window ledge.  
  
'I just want you all back in one piece. Don't rush into impossible cases. But if you have to...'  
  
Looking out of the window with a faraway look in her eye, she continued  
  
'Dismissed, Daleria. Major, stay here. I need to talk to you.'  
  
Saluting smartly with her sabre, Daleria walked out.  
  
Turning to face Clandestine, Consellariel looked straight into her eyes, dead serious and spoke in a tone that made the Major perk up and listen.   
  
'Major, don't let anything happen to Daleria. Nothing. D'you hear me? Don't. Very well, dismissed.'  
  
*****  
  
The Great Hall was under going a massive change over. 

Drapes of gold and sliver adorned the hallways and stair rails. Candles in every colour, size and shape were placed on the table, which was adorned by cutlery of silver and china plates. Polished hardwood chairs had calligraphic parchment nametags made that had leaves embedded within them. Looking at the tags, many familiar and unfamiliar names could be seen.  
  
Old Abbess Mhera.  
  
Lord Fegen of The Mossflower Squirrel Patrol  
  
Foremole Bethel  
  
Skipper Of Otters Raden  
  
Annabell, badger friend of Redwall  
  
Log a Log Reed  
  
A few among the many. All waiting for the Great Feast to come.  
  
*****  
  
Campfires were everywhere, made haphazardly from the materials found from the forest floor. Vermin of every kind roasted vegetation and an occasional fowl or pheasant. Right in the middle was a brown canvas tent.   
  
'Airelad. I've waited a long time. And I will not have to wait for very long more.'  
  
*****  
  
Daleria, Major Clandestine and her patrol had just left for Redwall Abbey. Running along the shoreline, they moved with speed and military order.

 And so the race between the hares and the vermin was on. For Redwall.

*****  
  


The Major's patrol had set up camp for the night. Dusk had already fallen and they sat around the campfire. Daleria sat next to the Major and asked,  
  
'Have you ever been to Redwall before?'  
  
Looking into the fire, she replied,  
  
'Not recently... I've always wanted to though... What is it like now?'  
  
The rest of the Major's patrol, Lieutenant Dallaw, Galloper Galedeep, Reaprunn, Vale, Sergeant Longrunn, Wellam and Corporal Fitirel, leaned over. Few had gone there, and those who had had not many times nor recently.   
  
'Well... It's homely and the Redwallers are all very welcoming... The Abbess is currently Jemerian, the most kindly mouse I've ever known... They treated me like one of them, always there to help... And those Dibbuns... Always playing. It's nice there. And the food.... It is beyond words. There are always nice things to eat...'  
  
Settling back, Daleria looked up into the endless sky, dark blue and dotted with stars, the picture of perfection. All around her... The seashore, with its endless waves lapping beyond the horizon... Yet something felt wrong, not right... She pawed her sabre instinctively and looked around.  
  
'Major!'  
  
She grabbed a throwing dagger from her haversack and let fly. It hit its target. The major recovered and sprang back.  
  
'Ambush chaps! Ambush! Eulaliaaa!!'  
  
A small party of vermin had been dispatched from the main group, and they had caught the hares off guard. They fought gallantly, but Daleria had been overcome by a fit of fury, nearly a Bloodwrath.  
  
Daleria fought with the strength and speed few other hares had ever seen. Slashing, stabbing ruthlessly at the vermin, regardless of the returning slashes she received. The small pack was soon defeated, leaving behind only a sole survivor, of which Daleria flung herself at, sabre raised, posed to wipe the existence of the sole water rat off the face of the earth, only to be stopped in mid air by Sergeant Longrunn seizing her by her middle and pulling her down, and forcefully holding her back.   
  
The Major immediately grabbed a piece of rope and bound the rats' paws behind his back. Hauling him upright, she forced the stuttering rat, who was looking at Daleria in wide eyed fear, to talk. Shaking him roughly, she interrogated the rat.  
  
'Where is the main band? Where are they?!'  
  
Still spluttering and murmuring, the rat answered,  
  
'Ffull ddaays s mmarrcchh iiinnttoo Mossffflloowwer…'  
  
Shoving the rat back into the sand, the normally calm and collected major withdrew her rapier and swished the air shouting with fury.  
  
'One day into Mossflower!!! One blooming day! Lady Consellariel will have my head! We will have to run through the night to get to Redwall afore the blinking vermin do!'  
  
Truly frustrated, she stabbed at the sand. Finally recomposing herself, the major barked out orders.  
  
'Pack it up chaps, Lieutenant, douse the fire, Sergeant, keep the vermin under yore wing. Quick march! We have to trek through the whole bally night if we want to catch up with yon vermin. One, two, three…. Ten… shun!'  
  
******  
Vaxial and his horde moved further into Mossflower Woods…  
  
******  
Everything was ready. The feast was to be in three days. Everywhere looks of anticipation could be seen, every mole, mouse, squirrel, hedgehog, sparra, and every otherbeast waited anxiously to meet new friends and greet old ones. Abbess Jemerian prepared her speech, entertainment was arranged, food was prepared and practically every other thing that makes up a feast arranged.  
  



	4. The Young and The Old 4

  
Lady Consellariel of Salamandastron viewed the thousand hares under her command. Battle trained and ready for anything, they reeled of the chant of the long patrol.  
  
**The following poem was composed and written by Brian Jacques, I take no credit for it**

'O vermin if you dare, come visit us someday,  
bring all your friends and weapons with you too.  
You'll find a good warm welcome, let nobeast living say,  
that cold steel was never good enough for you.  
  
You won't find poor helpless beast all undefended,  
like the old ones, mothers and babes you've slain,  
and you'll find when your pleasant visit's ended,  
you'll never leave our shores again.  
  
All you cowards of the land and flotsam of the sea,  
who murder, pillage and loot whene'er you please,  
the long patrol awaits you, we'll greet you cheerfully,  
you'll hear us cry 'Eulalia' on the breeze.  
  
Tis a welcome to bullies who slay without a care,   
all the good and peaceful creatures who can't fight,  
but the perilous and dangerous beast they call the hare,  
who stands for nought but honour and the right.  
  
Eulalia, Eulalia, come bring your vermin horde,  
the long patrol awaits you, led by a badger lord.'

*****  
  


The sun was high and the sweet song of the birds flittered through the shady trees that surrounded the Major's patrol. They finally stopped, collapsing onto the soft mossy woodland floor, gasping for breath. The major sat on a rotten log while commenting,  
  
'Hmm... We made it quite far into Mossflower during the jolly old night, we marched quickly enough wot. Galedeep, Vale, run forward and look for the blinkin vermin tracks further up north. When they return, Lieutenant, Sergeant, trek west. Then the Corporal and meself, we'll trek eastwards. In the meantime, the rest of us take a old breather and rest these flippin footpaws!'  
  
The sole remaining water rat sat with the Lieutenant, who kept a constant vigil over him. Hands bound behind his back, he now sat with a stone dead look on his face. Without warning, he leaped up and ran, hands still bound, helter-skelter into the deep forest. The major and her patrol leapt into action.  
  
'Chaps! Keep up to the scum! If her gets to the flippin great main group the abbey is doomed, not to mention us wot!'  
  
The rat ran with crazed speed, only fear giving him the will power to keep going. He always kept a pawstep away from Daleria's flickering sabre, which followed him from behind. Suddenly Daleria stopped abruptly for no apparent reason and called out.  
  
'Stop, stop everybeast! This is the flippin swamp area! You don't want to know the countless amount of times innocent lives were taken here. But the bally thing has taken quite a few vermin to the Dark Forest too! But from here it's only a full day march to Redwall...'  
  
The patrol watched grimly as the struggling rat sunk slowing into the murky depths of the swamp.  
  
One more victim to the swamp...  
  
*****  
  
Vaxial and his horde surged further into Mossflower...  
  
*****  
  
Lady Consellariel strode ahead with Colonel Galde, at the front of her thousand hare army. They marched in silence, thinking of the confrontation to be...  
  
*****  
Some of the guests had started to arrive from all around Mossflower. The abbess greeted each and every one.

  
'Annabell! Wonderful to see you again! How have you been?'  
  
'Abbess Jemerian! Is this the little quite babe that once sat on my lap? It is good to see you again!'  
  
'Yes, yes. I dearly hoped that you would that you would take the place of Mother Badger...'  
  
'Hoho! Of course, of course. How could I refuse? How are the Dibbuns?'  
  
*****

Major Clandestine's patrol marched down the northern path as Redwall Abbey came into view. They had been marching for a full day, but the grandness of the abbey banished all thoughts of weariness from their minds.   
  
It was a massive red sandstone building, with a tall belltower and a large interior. It's wooden gate looked worn with the age of many a season, yet sturdy and strong all the same. The twin Matthias and Methuselah bells pealed out loud.  
  
Swishing the air with her sabre, Daleria commented,  
  
'There's good old Redwall Abbey, wot!'  
  
'Sheath the old sabre, Dale. Peaceful creatures wot.'  
  
'Oh, right, marm.'  
  
Sheathing her sabre, Daleria pranced forward to the warm rose coloured stone walls of the abbey.  
  
'Major! Come here!'  
  
As the rest of the patrol hurried over to the north wicker gate of the abbey, the major inquired.  
  
'What is it?'  
  
All she got for an answer were loud shouts.  
  
'In, in, in! Vermin coming from yonder path! In! Get in!'  
  
Ushering the patrol in, Daleria swung her haversack over her shoulder and ripped out some thin metal wire, a short length of rope, a few pins and one of her short throwing daggers.   
  
She worked the gate handle close and jammed in the wire through a hole in the handle, twisting it into a short and loose loop. Through the keyhole she threaded the short rope, then tied it onto the wire. Twisting it into a complex knot, she reinforced it by poking in a few pins around it. Looping the remaining bit of rope through the key hole and back through the wire, she knotted it again once more before jamming in the dagger carefully through the loop, then fastening the loop onto the hilt, after which she rammed the tip into the keyhole.  
All the time she was muttering about the lack of the key and the carelessly open gate. Finishing, she yelled,  
  
'Major, get the rest into the abbey and don't let anybeast but the abbess know. I'll get everybeast outside in. Go! I'll meet you outside the infirmary.'  
  
Running up to the threshold, she spotted the abbess looking the other way, away from the open path, which had vermin swarming around like flies. Flicking her head by as an arrow shot past, she spied another vermin archer aiming for Jemerian. She put on a reckless burst of speed, yelling out.  
  
'Jeemmeeeerrrriiiiaaaannnnnnnnn'  
  
******  
  
Lady Consellariel and her army had reached the fringes of Mossflower. They rested while Captain Rapieratce was out scouting with the Colonel Galde.  
  
Musing absently to herself, which was quite odd, Consellariel drew squiggles in the sand with her axe pike,  
  
'I hope that rouge is all right, if Vaxial...'   
  
She was awakened from her day dreams by the Colonel and the Captain saluting her.  
  
'Found direct tracks leading in the Northern direction, marm. By the look, at least a few flippin days old.'  
  
'The major...?'  
  
'There was a campsite further southwest not too far from here... There were...'  
  
Immediately the large badger lady sprang up.  
  
'There was what? Tell me!'  
  
'Traces of bloodshed, it looked like it was hastily done. Carcasses of about 10 creatures littered about, unable to be identified. Looks like an ambush marm!'  
  
Immediately, the badger lady leapt up.   
  
'Rapieratce, Galde, ready the troops. I go alone. Don't even _try_ to stop me.'  
  
With that, the big badger lady set a scorching pace forward, fear pounding through her veins.  
  
*****  
  
Daleria put on a further burst of speed and recklessly flung herself at the stunned Abbess. While she flew at Jemerian, the arrow, as if in slow motion, flew straight at her, taking her in the shoulder. Biting her lip and wincing in pain, she knocked the Abbess down, and not a minute too soon.   
A volley of arrows and stones rained overhead.  
Ripping the arrow out of her shoulder, Daleria used her own body to cover the Abbess, and together they dragged their way down.  
  
They finally made it to the halls of the infirmary when Daleria couldn't stand any more. The major ran up to them her face a picture of anxiety.  
  
'Daleria! Are you all right? Who did this? The flippin vermin, wasn't it? Don't worry, young un, they'll fix you up. Shh ... Rest.'  
  
But Daleria was struggling to get up.  
  
'Vaxial! Vaxiiialllllll!'  
  
Jumping onto the young hare, the major tried to talk sense into her.  
  
'Remember what Lady Consellariel said, young one. She will have my head if I let you go. You cannot do anything! Stay still!'  
  
But all the young hare could answer was an anguished yell before she passed out.  
  
'Vaxiaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllllllll!!!'

*****  
  


When young Daleria woke up, she was in the infirmary of Redwall Abbey, with sweet smelling snow-white sheets covering her. Around her neck was a sling that held an herbal pad to her shoulder, which seemed numbed and painless. It all seemed like a fuzzy, warm dream that would never end. As she was about to sit up, a fussy mouse, the infirmary sister named Reema, pushed her back into her mountain of pillows.  
  
'Oh no you don't, missie, you're not going anywhere. That arrow went in deep, and you need rest. Drink up this nettle broth.'  
  
'But, but! I feel fine, not the least bit weak, and I hate nettle broth!!!'  
  
'No nonsense from you, missie.'  
  
'Major!!!'  
  
But Sister Reema grabbed Daleria and forced her to swallow the bowl of nettle broth.  
  
'Cough... Marm! Please, spare me! Couldn't I just go back! Stop! Cease and desist!'  
  
*****  
  
Lady Consellariel stared at the mess before her. Looking at the bodies, she noticed that sabre slashes caused most of the death on the vermin's side. No hares, thankfully, she thought. 

  
Satisfied with that, she marched off into Mossflower, straight towards Redwall Abbey.  
  
*****  
  
After the archery attack, Vaxial had wisely kept his army hidden in the fringes of the woodlands, so as to make sure that none could get a clear shot at his vermin troops from the wall tops. He sat planning in his tent, a sly smile pasted on his shadowed face.  
  
*****  
  
Lady Consellariel's patrol had caught up with her. Rapieratce stood to attention as he made the report.  
  
'At least 2 full days march into Mossflower before reaching the abbey marm. The northern path is about a half days march from here marm. Nothing else to report marm!'  
  
Smiling at the militaristic captain, she badger replied,  
  
'Yes yes, very good. Stand easy. And ditch the "marm" a bit.'  
  
'Sorry marm, can't.'  
  
The Lady sighed.  
  
'Hopeless! You hares just can't! I remember a certain hare, which refused to stop calling me marm! Argh! Are all of you always like this?'  
  
'It was the way we were brought up marm.'  
  
'Hopeless! Utterly hopeless! STOP MARMING ME!!!!!'  
  



	5. The Young and The Old 5

  
Running from the infirmary at top speed, paw still in sling, Daleria headed straight for cavern hole, where she found Major Clandestine talking with the abbess.  
  
'Major!!!! Help! Crazed infirmary sister is trying to poison me to death! Help! Nettle broth 5 times a day! I can't handle it! Please! Abbess marm! Get her off me!'  
  
At that time, Sister Reema charged in, a flask of nettle broth in hand.   
  
'Where is my charge? She is running amok in this abbey with a wounded shoulder and needs her nettle broth!'  
  
Daleria took off with all speed.  
  
The Abbess had to stop the good yet fussy infirmary sister, Major Clandestine was laughing too much.

*****

As the latest guest of the feast, Lord Fegen was jumping from tree to tree at lightning speed, fearing what the abbess would say about his lateness. Suddenly, his paws caught on something, and a moment later he was on the ground surrounded by vermin.  
  
Vaxial looked at his bound and gagged captive. This was his entrance to Redwall Abbey, or at least, Arielad. Grinning evilly to himself in the shadows, he made a lightning move his gave Fegen a rough and hard kick before retreating back into his personal quarters.  
  
*****   
  
'So the vermin have an unsuspecting Redwall under siege? We cannot charge them Colonel, we must enter the abbey without their knowing, that way we can confer with the Abbey elders and decide the best course of action. But of course, I shall not have all my hares go. A hundred with me, and the rest with you Galde, you must stay to lead them, in case of attack.'  
  
When Colonel Galde heard this, he was stricken. Never before had he not been at Lady Consellariel's side during important and dangerous times. He badly wanted to go with the badger lady. His looked imploringly over at Rapieratce, then started protesting.  
  
'But marm! Please why me? Couldn't I go with you? I mean Rapieratce here is capable of leading the hordes of hares perfectly well wot? Please!'  
  
The badger lady looked at the Colonel.  
  
'Galde, no. That's an order. Only you know who are the best of this army, and will be able to get in contact with me the best and lessen the risk of use being found out. You stay, and Rapieratce will help you.'  
  
The Colonel knew that order was final. He could not question the orders of his Badger lady, nor disobey them. Saluting smartly, he left.  
  
Shaking her massive head, Consellariel muttered to herself.  
  
'Hares. Overly loyal. To the death.'  
  
******  
  
Daleria had finally shaken off Reema and was in council with Major Clandestine, Abbess Jemerian, Old Abbess Mhera, Lady Annabell, Skipper, Log a Log and the Foremole.  
  
The Major started it off.  
  
'Well friends, we have a thousand blinkin vermin at our footpaws and there's nothing we can do wot. Are we all here?'  
  
Suddenly, Old Abbess Mhera gave a cry.  
  
'Lord Fegen, of Mossflower Patrol'  
  
Immediately, Daleria sprang up, heading for the ramparts, the fires of vengeance in her eyes. The major moaned.  
  
'Not again! Lieutenant!!'  
  
Running up she threw herself onto Daleria and forced the struggling hare still.  
  
'You are a strong and brave fighter, Daleria, but you will have to learn how to control this temper. You are almost under a Bloodwrath. You cannot fight off that vermin horde single pawed. The best you can do is learn to stop marching off towards the vermin with a hot head.'  
  
The young hare calmed down.   
  
'Just let me talk to the scum, please?'  
  
'Fine but we'll be there with you.'  
  
******  
  
On the ramparts, Daleria yelled out.  
  
'Vaxial, you scum, you have Lord Fegen, don't you?'  
  
The answer was shouted back.  
  
'Yes I do long ears, well and alive.'  
  
'What do you want?'  
  
'Airelad!'  
  
Suddenly, Daleria shrunk down back against the wall, pale and shivering. The Major and the Abbess fell to their knees.  
  
'What happened? What is a Airelad?'  
  
They reply they got was shaky and unlike the Daleria they knew.  
  
'They only want me.'

*****

The Major and Lieutenant Dallaw and carried the quivering Daleria to the infirmary, and now they and the rest of the patrol sat with her. The Major started to ask Daleria softly about what happened. Daleria sighed.  
  
'Now I owe you my history, at least. I think that will clear things up.  
  
My family lived out in the Western Plains, and they were just about to send me off to join the Long Patrol when Vaxial came. He came, his vixen wailing off a prophecy about one called Arielad who would be the downfall of him and his vermin horde. He took my parents and siblings with that sleeping potion. When they woke, tortured my parents until they told him the names of all their children. When the told him my name, he killed them with a single stab of his jewelled dagger, right in front of my 3 brothers and sisters and myself. Then he had cruel fun with them while I was taken away.   
But while I was taken away, I managed to escape when the rope that bound me came loose. When no one was looking, I took off as fast as I could, ducking, weaving and running through the night until I collapsed. So there I was, weaponless, family murdered before my eyes and homeless. Helplessly lost in Mossflower, trying to survive until I got to Salamandastron. That's when I came to Redwall Abbey.  
  
So there you have it. They want me, to kill me at any cost.'  
  
'But who is Arielad?'  
  
'Me. My name, turned the other way around, read it from right to left and you get Daleria.'  
  
Major Clandestine's patrol sat stricken. All knew that her past was horrible, but this was more horrible than they had thought. They felt their hearts go out to the young hare. 

Now they understood why Daleria went off trying to murder Vaxial time after time.  
  
'Well enough of that, I'm going down to the orchard before that Sister Reema gets her hands on me.'  
  
As Daleria strolled around the red stonewalls, she heard something come from the east wicker gate. Rushing over, she nearly tripped on her footpaws when she saw who it was.  
  
'Lady Consellariel!'  
  
'Daleria. Where is the Abbess?'  
  
'In Cavern hall, I'll take you there marm.'  
  
*****  
  
The Major was surprised at Lady Consellariel's arrival, but she hid it all the same. She and her patrol stood smartly to attention and saluted the badger lady as she entered.  
  
'Abbess Jemerian.'  
  
'Lady Consellariel! It has been a truly long time! How have you been?'  
  
'Fine, really. You?'  
  
'Alive, thanks to young Daleria.'  
  
'Daleria? What did she do?'  
  
'An arrow took her in the shoulder when it was meant for my neck.'  
  
The badger turned to Daleria.  
  
'Are you all right?'  
  
'If I can survive the nettle poison I'm being given, yes.'  
  
'If you don't mind me asking marm, but where is Colonel Galde?'  
  
'Back in the Western areas of Mossflower, hiding out with a nine hundred more hares.'  
  
'Pardon me, marm, but Vaxial and his horde have Lord Fegen.'  
  
'Lord Fegen of Mossflower Patrol? The scum have him?'  
  
'Yes marm.'  
  
'That means we shall have to dispatch a rescue party.'  
  
'A rescue party? But marm, how are we going to do that without being noticed by the blighters?'  
  
'Clandestine, send me your fastest hare, I have a plan.'


	6. The Young and The Old 6

Major Clandestine had sent Galloper Galedeep to Lady Consellariel under the badger's request. He stood to attention as she issued him instructions.  
  
'Leave by the west wicker gate and let nobeast see you. Get Colonel Galde, the vixen, Brigadier Remora and Captain Paragon to come back with you. Tell the Colonel to leave the rest of the hares under Rapieratce's command. Tell Rapieratce to charge at the vermin at the call of Eulalia. If you see vermin, leave and return to Redwall immediately, whether or not the mission was completed, the risk of letting them know we are here is too great. Major Clandestine will be at the gate awaiting your arrival back. Go with all speed and care.'  
  
'Yes marm!'  
  
'Good. Leave now.'  
  
Saluting, the hare left Lady Consellariel alone in her room with the Major, who inquired,  
  
'Marm, what do you plan on doing with the vixen?'  
  
'Hah! That piece of fur? To Vaxial she is useless now, and he will slay her. We will pretend we don't know that, and still use her as a bargain. While he scorns her, we will charge. 

Then Remora and Paragon will weave their way through the fighting, find Fegen and give him a weapon. I'm sure they will be taken by surprise. It is the only way.'  
  
'Are you sure of this, m'lady? There might be a chance they already know we are here.'  
  
'Even if they do, the nine hundred will take them by the west, and my hundred by the east. I have arranged for Log a Log Reed and his shrews to attack from the north, and Skipper of Otters Raden has taken his otters out onto the north path and will attack from there. The vermin will be surrounded.'  
  
'What about Daleria?'  
  
'Daleria? She will have the honour of leading my hundred straight into the stunned vermin, towards Vaxial.'  
  
*********  
  
Lord Fegen struggled feebly against his bonds, unable to break free, gagged, starved and tortured. Vaxial would use him as bait. He hoped that whoever the Abbey defenders were, that they would not fall for it. It was he or the Abbey, and he was willing to give his life for it.  
  
*********  
  
Rapieratce listened to Galedeep's report.   
  
'To attack at a Eulalia? Are you sure?'  
  
'That is what lady Consellariel told me sah!'  
  
'Fine. Stand easy.'  
  
After dismissing Galedeep, Rapieratce took out his rapier.   
  
'To the death scum!'  
  
******  
  
It was after dark when Galedeep returned. Hastily the Major admitted him through the gate.  
  
'How was it?'  
  
'Message got through marm!'  
  
'Good. Go report to lady Consellariel. The day is tomorrow. Get ready. This will be battle like nothing you've ever seen before.'  
  
*****  
  
The badger ruler Lady Consellariel stood on the ramparts hoisting a bound Waleb up to face the shadowed leader.  
  
'Vaxial you scum, I have your vixen!'  
  
'You mean that useless Waleb? I thought she was long dead!'  
  
'Well she isn't, so what will you give for her?'  
  
'I'll give her this!'  
  
'Mercy, lord!'  
  
At a signal, a black-feathered shaft zipped up and cut into the vixen's heart, silencing her forever. From the depths of the woods, a cry went up.  
  
'Eulaliaaa!'  
  
Immediately, chaos broke out. The force from the west moved in with deadly speed and force, led by Rapieratce, who slew the first two vermin. 

Before the vermin could react, Skipper's otters rounded down on them from the north like vultures to prey. Log a log and his shrews fought with their short rapiers like spiky furred messengers of death. But the worst was for last. Daleria came running out of the abbey like a madbeast, with Lady Consellariel at her side and a hundred at her back, running and shouting.  
  
'Eulalia! 'S death on the wind! Vaxial! Your death awaits!'  
  
Tearing her way through the vermin, slaying a ferret that came too near to her flickering sabre, Daleria made her way to Vaxial. When she reached him, she pulled him out of the shadows.  
  
Vaxial's face was revolting. Rotten green brown flesh adorned the face of a half stoat, half fox. White fangs gleamed underneath green welts of rotten and dead skin. His eyes revolved madly as if he was unable to control them. It was repulsive. But Daleria couldn't care less. Pulling the creature up to her face, sabre raised, she screamed,  
  
'Look upon me Vaxial! I am Airelad! Your death comes!'  
  
With that, she thrust her sabre down, and slew the creature that had tormented her mind since that fateful day, long ago.  
  
Major Clandestine was in major trouble. Ringed by vermin, she went down fighting to the last. But as a rat was about to dispatch her, a crazed Consellariel roared through.  
  
Bloodwrath had taken her. Swinging her axe pike, she made vermin fly like birds. Tearing the rat off the injured major, she flung him skywards. Daleria rushed over, protecting the major and dragging her away from the mad badger lady. They formed up with Rapieratce and Sergeant Longrunn, and they became an unstoppable ring of half-rapier half-sabre fighters. Daleria cut down at least four vermin with two swipes of her blade, a smile on her face all the same.  
  
'Vaxial, your horde will fall! No more will you and your scum torment me nor any other creature too weak to defend itself! Die vermin!' 

They raged onward, slashing and stabbing. They looked out for any cornered beast, and saw Galedeep was ringed.  
  
Slashing and cutting their way over to Galedeep, who was cornered against a dead log, they tried to cut off the vermin, but too late. A ferret thrust his spear forward. The brave galloper died fighting.   
  


Roaring with anger, Daleria tried to get to the ferret, only to be pulled back by the major.

'Watch your temper, young 'un. It could get you killed. Stay with us.' 

  
At last the fighting ceased. Lady Consellariel limped up towards Daleria and her team, leaning heavily injured on her axe pike but alive.   
  
'At last, the horde of Vaxial is defeated, and peace will once again return to Mossflower.'  
  


The major inquired.

  
'Where is the Colonel?'  
  
Daleria was weeping. Her normally straight figure was bent over a hare.  
  
'Colonel Galde…'  
  


The colonel was mortally wounded by a spear through the middle. He spoke for the last time.

  
'Young Daleria, you have a long way to go. I must leave for the Dark Forest, but you will achieve much in your life. Farewell.'  
  
'No!'  
  
And so, Colonel Galde of Salamandastron died.

*****

Many Seasons Later  
  
*****

Captain Daleria looked upon the mountain of Salamandastron. It had been many a long season since she first looked at it, she had just returned with Lady Consellariel and the rest of the Long Patrol from Redwall Abbey, where she had completed her training. Out of the thousand that went, a hundred were lost. Galedeep, Vale and Colonel Galde and Captain Paragon were part of the unfortunate few who did not survive. They had stayed at Redwall, resting and recuperating, burying the dead and tending to the injured.  
  
Sighing deeply, she strode forward to Lady Consellariel's side.   
  
'So it is finished, m'lady.'  
  
'Yes. The horrible past of Vaxial and his horde have been buried in the Ridge of a thousand, never to torment any otherbeast again.'  
  
******  
  
Lady Consellariel lived on protecting the shores for many more seasons, with Captain Daleria at her side, both as warrior and friend, protecting Mossflower country. Many of the hares still remember her as one of the greatest Long Patrol officer there was.  
  
******

*Consellariel is the idea htenywg, who let me use it.


End file.
